A chief design objective for the built environment is to maintain an optimized indoor environment for occupants. Conventionally, this objective is achieved by controlling temperature and humidity levels, and through air conditioning and fresh air exchange. However, despite efforts to control conditions affecting health and wellness of occupants in the built environment, there remain many variables that are either outside the scope of available control systems, or which are difficult to evenly control in all spaces within the built environment. This frequently results in occupants working or living under sub-optimal conditions. In addition, because occupants are often aware of only the most obvious environmental factors impacting on comfort, health or productivity, they are unable to take full advantage of potential changes they could put into effect to improve the spaces they occupy in the built environment.